


达米安的地牢

by 74lingcc



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Other, cossover, wolf·s dungeon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 就是狼娘的地牢au，有各种生物搞达米安，有小乔日达米安，有杰森操达米安的嘴。大纲流，有配图，图在推特：https://twitter.com/74lingcc/status/1197206710898708480?s=20
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 16





	达米安的地牢

**Author's Note:**

> 狼娘地牢au设定：
> 
> 提姆加了些生物去针对达米安，让屋子里充满这种冒险刺激。
> 
> 如果那个罗宾不听话，那么其他人可以把他踹到陷阱上面，任由他被那些生物搞。
> 
> 达米安可以打败那些生物。
> 
> 其他人无法触发，但是可以进入惩罚角色。
> 
> 达米安不容易被破坏，可以加入很多不可能的东西，比如都有他盆骨差不多大的进入物品。
> 
> 尿液，体液都多了很多，胸部还会漏奶。
> 
> （总之看狼娘地牢这个游戏视频也差不多那种玩法了。）

1、  
达米安害怕某个小椅子，那是个构造很简单的组合电动椅，或许加上某些生物结构让他神秘莫测，可是他很害怕。

因为那是惩罚椅，只要他坐上去，就会有两个柔软的东西冒出来，把他的屁股肉摩擦得又红又涩，然后不断的进出他的小肛门，每次顶到他的肚子里面的时候达米安总是很想叫，但是声音不大，因为椅子还会冒出别的藤条来弄他的舌头，达米安无法咬断，这很生气。

而且前面会冒出一个有实体的气泡，气泡会包裹他的小鸡鸡，有东西一遍一遍的滑动他的海绵体，而且还有什么很长的触肢会蔓延进去他的尿道，每次他的膀胱被堵住的时候总觉得痛苦，但是下面好热，很痒，机器开动的时候也会照顾他的胸部，在某些神智不清的时候他意识到自己好像漏出什么了，乳头越来越大的样子。

“让他漏尿吧。”

有观众指示了什么，于是前面的气泡破了一些，让达米安畅快的尿尿。  
2、  
太多好大又奇怪的生物了，还遍布家里四处角落、只是那是针对他，达米安好气提姆西，还有布鲁斯的默许。

所有人都说他是坏孩子，达米安不服气又无可奈何，他确定想做恶人，可是又喜欢家里的氛围，所以被惩罚也可以…强迫自己接受。

只是这天也太不好了，乔纳森来他家里做客的，那个小超人就在他旁边的，达米安想要给他炫耀他利用手段买到的游戏机的，可是！可是他踩到了陷阱！

于是有一个很大的蓝色巨人站起来了，巨人很容易的拿起小达米安，他拍了几下罗宾的屁股，很快把他前面拍湿了。

“d！你…这是怎么回事…”

乔恩感觉好奇怪哦。

“只是那些该死的惩罚道具！”

达米安恶狠狠的说，他被两双大手抓在半空中很难用力，巨人轻而易举的扒下他的裤子，伸出嘴里肥大的舌头，开始给他屁股的小肉穴放松湿润。

于是达米安的臀缝里被不停的蠕动，这让达米安感觉很丢脸。

“可恶！该死的！你不准看！给我闭上眼睛！”

这太羞耻了！

“可是这是你的惩罚，你今天的确是做错事了。”

超级小子看得目不转睛，他看着达米安的小阴茎站起来一晃一晃的有些难受：“你对路人的态度太差了。”

“那些人就需要恐吓！呜…”

达米安被摇晃得浑身发热，他的腿被拉开成一字，然后那根很大的舌头进去他的后穴里蠕动了，这让达米安尖叫起来，而那个让小乔看得难受的小鸡巴还是没有被照顾，所以小超人上前去，用手去帮助达米安。

“可是这也是做错事啊。”

他滑着那根小鸡鸡，又看达米安的屁股被舌头进进出出，感觉这个小罗宾就该多多被惩罚。

“我没有！”

罗宾好想把脚闭上，太羞耻了，他好想尿尿。

“太嘴硬了。”

乔纳森摇摇头，松开手，飘去达米安的面前，把他已经站起来的阴茎塞到达米安的嘴巴里。

“你需要更多的惩罚。”

等到达米安射精了两次后，蓝色的巨人才把达米安放下来，而乔纳森则拿着达米安把他丢去另一个陷阱，这个陷阱里会让他弯腰驼背，有墙壁会把他的屁股跟小鸡鸡分隔出来，于是乔恩就去操那个露出来的屁股，被固定在墙上的达米安呜来呜去，小鸡巴被晃得在拍打墙壁，他在骂乔纳森不可以对他私刑。

“接受吧，达米安。”

乔纳森被达米安的屁股爽得满头大汗，他觉得这个屋子简直就是一个大宝藏，一个对达米安的黏糊糊的笼牢。简直太棒了不是吗。  
3、  
达米安昨晚没有睡好，因为屋子里针对他的惩罚生物总会移动，他晚上去尿尿的时候不小心踩到了一个，那些蓝色的小猴子抱着他一直在伸舌头挤他的屁眼怎么也甩不掉，于是尿尿在那边的味道又吸引了别的生物……简直恶性循环。

他没想到这个时间去大厅吃早餐还能碰到别人。

“来对了，这个时候也就你这里还有早餐吃。”

杰森掏德似乎经历一场恶战，他去分掉达米安过多浪费的食物，吃他的素热狗。

“真是没礼貌！”

达米安气呼呼的坐下，但是才发现好像有问题，他的臀部那边被抬起升高，整个人跪在地上，有个东西在揍他的屁股跟肚子。

“啊！”

他的膀胱被挤压了，漏出一些尿来了。

“你就这么想要我的存货吗。”

杰森还是那样不急不躁的吃达米安的早餐，他甚至很好心的帮达米安把牛奶都喝完了，而对面的小罗宾还在因为被揍而叫嚷。

“闭嘴！我讨厌你！把我的食物吃掉了！”

在后面有个很大的子弹形状的东西入侵的时候达米安很难去骂人，因为在之前他的肠子就被放了个圆圆的有软刺的东西，所以他被打屁股才这么有感觉。

“好啦好啦，我有些力气了。”

并且还有晨勃。杰森走去那边，让那些生物换了个方向，他用他的老二把达米安的嘴巴堵住，然后看那个都快接近盆骨大小的东西进出达米安的屁股。

“真可怕。”

杰森感叹一下，又加大力气去拍打达米安的脸，让他的喉咙给他收紧更爽一些。

反正这个男孩自从死而复生之后就不怎么容易坏掉了，还很多的体液跟很多的尿，光是乳头的产奶也能满足大部分的生物。

看着那个蹬视他的小绿眼，杰森笑了笑，摸了摸他的头顶。

话说这个小孩最喜欢别人对他这样了  
4、  
大概是有一周米米没有被发现，原来是太多生物在他身上他挣脱不出来，然后无尽的产卵器，肚皮因为被撑大有皲裂的皱纹，下面屁股也因为被碾压太多出来了不少肠子肉堆积在那里感觉就是肉的皱纹。

（就是狼娘一个bed end的那个cg图那个样子）

（读档继续就是活泼可爱的达米安了）


End file.
